


There's a happy place Won't you take me there (New year's Eve)

by RedgravesTardis



Category: New Year's Eve (2011)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedgravesTardis/pseuds/RedgravesTardis
Summary: Can Ingrid come to her senses and realise that maybe Paul is her one and only?
Relationships: Ingrid/Paul (New Year's Eve)
Kudos: 1





	There's a happy place Won't you take me there (New year's Eve)

**Author's Note:**

> INFORMATION:  
> This fanfic continues where the film left off. So it starts with the end of the new years eve party.
> 
> Ingrid doesn’t want to be with Paul at first as she can’t see that he is the one for her but she can’t stop thinking about the kiss the pair shared so she takes a chance with Paul.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I Dont own and of the story lines or characters from the film. All I own is Paul’s family and Paul And ingrid's baby.  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Do not copy this  
> ©Redgravestardis2020

Once the party had finished Paul could see how tired Ingrid was becoming, afterall she did have a busy afternoon with Paul while they checked off her resolution list so he decided to walk her back to her apartment.

As the pair was walking back , they decided to walk through the park where Ingrid decided to stop and sit down on the bench, she closed her eyes for a few seconds and gave out a soft yawn.

Paul looked over giving her a soft smile "hey don't fall asleep yet, we're halfway there"

"I'm sorry i'm trying not to, I'm just so tired.." the brunette whispered softly

"Hey it's okay,I understand," Paul replied, Before going over to her and offered his hand for Ingrid to take

Ingrid looked at the young males hand that was now in front of her, she hesitated for a moment as she was debating in taking his hand, but when she looked up at him she saw his soft smile and decided to take it

Paul gently helped Ingrid back onto her feet, he smiled when Ingrid thanked him with a soft smile. The pair continued their walk back to Ingrid’s apartment , Paul now had Ingrid’s arm around his neck to support her again Ingrid looked at him and gave him another kiss, this time the kiss was more softer then the one they both shared at the ball drop in times square and even more softer than the kiss they shared again at the party.  
As Paul kept Ingrid close they finally reached her apartment, Ingrid removed her arm from around Paul's neck as she needed to get her key out from her bag, she rummaged around in her bag for a good five minutes before she finally found her set of keys and took them out of her bag and put the key into the lock, unlocking the apartment door.

Paul watched her go to the door and unlock it and watched her go inside, Ingrid turned to watch him as he gave her a little wave unknowingly that she was about to invite him in for the night but as she saw him wave her heart broke a little and rested against the door frame

“Did you want to come in?” the older brunette asked softly at the young man

The young male looked a little shocked “You sure? I just thought that you wanted to be on your own..” the young male paused while he tried to find the right words that wouldn’t offend her “I mean.. Urm.. I thought you might not want me to stay after today…”

“Oh … I just thought that it's late and there’s no transport until later in the morning… Plus it's freezing but if you don’t want to stay then that's fine… i'm fine with your decision” you could tell that she wasn't fine with it but she didn't want to make a fuss about it as after all she was twice his age and it was just a stupid New year resolution that had been ticked off her list.  
Paul ran a hand through his hair as he thought about what he was going to do before walking towards her apartment, Once he was inside the apartment he looked around and saw how small it was but choice not to say anything but took his coat off and hung it up


End file.
